


Never Wanting, Yet Wanting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Jedi Training, One-Sided Attraction, Or least that's what this character believes right at this moment, Padawan in training, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Never Wanting, Yet Wanting

She has never wanted for anything in the Jedi Temple, her Master makes sure that any needs she might have are always attended too. That is because wanting something or someone leads you straying from the path towards the Dark Side.

To want something is the way of the darker emotions leading to the Dark Side of the Force.

That is what her Master and the teaching instructors have taught her, along with the other Padawans. That it is wrong to want something which is not part of the Jedi Way.

So then why for the first time do her eyes stray over towards Master Jinn’s Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

What is it about him that makes her heart beat quickly at even the smallest thought of him and leaves her being wanting of him.

This is the first time she has ever wanted something beyond her Jedi training.

Oh dear, now Master is frowning at her over their training bond.


End file.
